


Do you have someone you like?

by Canary74



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canary74/pseuds/Canary74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seigaku is invited to a camp for tennis players. During this camp Echizen discovers tennis isn't the only thing that is important to him. This is a bit AU-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Training Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first try at writing, and I am starting with a P.O.T malexmale fic about Horio and Echizen... I don't even know what to say. I have no excuses. I just like awkward characters being paired. That's all. I know it isn't perfect and the beginning is uneventful but it gets more intresting..I hope. I have written the whole work already I just have to reread it and check for errors.
> 
> I don't own prince of tennis or anything nor did I add any original characters

Seigaku had been invited to a training camp in California free of charge of course. It was a big deal since it had been built especially for tennis players around the world to strengthen their skill, with top of the line equipment and only the best teachers and trainers. Some of the trainers had even been famous. It was after all the product of a big name tennis pro who wanted to raise up star tennis athletes.

It was after the plane trip and the hour long bus ride to the camp that the team was assigned a room and given a tour before they could get some sleep; training was the next day. The campground covered a number of acres and was separated into four quadrants. The first quadrant was the entrance of the training camp. It was where the dorms and canteen along with a few houses for the coaches to rest in was. It was surrounded by big trees and had a large parking lot where the staffs vehicles and a few golf carts where parked. The most surprising thing was the medical vehicles and helicopter that had their own lot set aside. The second section of land was mostly tennis courts it was west of the dorms and mostly flat land. The third was south of the tennis courts and wasn't as flat there were a few mountains and a huge lake covering most of it. The fourth section was also mountainous and had a forest with the exception of the land closest to the first section, which had a fitness center and a two story building where the staff stayed. There was also a small infirmary building that was isolated and off to the east side of the property. The best way to describe the place was expansive.

It was around four in the morning, the boy tossed over with half opened eyes. A yawn snuck out. He had slept beside his cellphone originally so he could tell the time. He turned it on with the little energy he could muster up. It was much too early but Echizen knew staying in bed wouldn't make him go back to sleep. They had traveled to California for this camp for tennis players and whether it was jetlag or a new environment that kept him lying on the old thin mattress awake, he didn't know. The dorm that the team was occupying reminded him of the apartments he once stayed in while in New York. The dorm itself was four stories (it could hardly be called a camp) and each room contained five sets of bunk beds and two single beds. On the back wall of the room where his bed was had hooks and hangers placed neatly side by side. The architecture, furniture, and interior were all reminders that they were no longer in Japan.

Echizens older teammates had taken the hangers for their jerseys and made the younger guys sleep on the top level of beds. He stared at the brown metal ladder that attached to the corner of his bed, and straightened up with his legs sprawled out in front. It wasn't a very sturdy looking ladder but he needed to get down. He crawled to the side and began step by step down the bed. Momo-senpai was under him and breathing heavily he snored through every exhale and moved from side to side. Even in his sleep he was lively, which Echizen found kind of amusing. Getting off the bed he moved his head from one side to the next stretching his neck. He was up and craving a morning bath. Sadly there were only showers.

The shower was freezing and the shampoo wasn't fully out of his hair yet. Echizen jerked his body every once in a while as the cold water poured down with no mercy. He looked up to his assaulter..The shower head, and just fast enough to get the shampoo in his eyes and streaming down his face, a miscalculation on his part. He tried to get the burning sensation out of his eyes. He felt like cursing every morning that started like this. By the time he got out the shower the whites of his eyes were red and pink and watering like crazy. He had flushed them out with cold water from the bathroom sink for who knows how long. Looking up at the mirror over the sink his half wet hair was hanging over his face. It was time for a haircut which he'd get before the tournament and after this camp. Echizen leaned his head back and took a deep breath hoping the day would take a brighter turn. Just as the thought was finished Echizen shook his head as if trying to shake away the morning’s bad luck. While doing this he noticed that there was a floral but pleasant scent coming from the shower and on a closer note, his hair. Echizen realized he had used the wrong shampoo. He glanced down at his left hand that held a red and white toothbrush. Good it was his. Although he didn't mind the smell, he didn't like the idea of smelling like someone else. 

The third one to get up was Eiji his big slanted eyes popped open almost instant. He Yawned. Stood up off the bottom level bed and walked over to the bathroom in the front of the room. He looked over the display of sleeping teammates behind him grazing his eyes from bed to bed trying to find out if anyone else was awake. After all he wanted the shower to himself (he was one of those shower singers). Momo was sleeping, snoring and, Eiji couldn’t help but wonder how Echizen slept with that right under him (he didn't). Tezuka, Oishi, Kaidou, Inou, and Takashi, were fast asleep. The freshman slept quietly on the top bunks too. He looked over to Fuji who like Tezuka had a single bed. “Aww” he thought, Fuji along with Echizen were not in their beds so both were awake which meant the only two showers must be taken. He walked over to his bed again getting his suitcase. Why not start with a morning jog while waiting. He got his jogging clothes out and right when he zipped up his suitcase Echizen popped out of the bathroom.

"Nya" Eiji yelped. A little more than surprised at the sudden presence of his younger teammate.

"Senpai?" Echizen questioned while looking over at the flipped hair on Eijis head.

"Ochibi!! You scared me!!" Eiji shouted (paying no mind to the other sleeping tenants)

Echizen didn’t really respond. He was too busy staring at his senpais hair trying to figure out if he had used Eijis shampoo. He knew he couldn’t tell just by looking alone, but that didn’t stop him from his fixed unintentional glare into Eijjis red locs. This made Eiji super confused however. He couldn’t help it as he began patting on his hair where the young boy was focused.

“Ne, O’chibi, why are you staring??”

“ahh, no reason” Echizen mumbled a bit. He was hesitant and a little more than embarrassed!

Eiji exhausted from thinking too early decided to just get up and take his shower. He walked past the tired Echizen who on second glance had really red eyes. Was he crying? With the new found curiosity Eiji had managed to wake up enough to actually turnaround back at Echizen who was unfortunately already out the door.


	2. Unbelievable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horio comes in and so does Atobe..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Can't make decent chapter names..well here is the second chapter..again I know its not that great but I did work on it so it could be enjoyed by others so hopefully it does that. Hopefully you enjoy this.

Last night and also the first night at the camp, the lights in the cabin were on and everyone sat on their beds some even shared a bed while talking till the middle of the night. Laughter and games kept all the boys from actual sleep. Echizen sat up in his bed tired, waiting for everyone to go to bed so it would be quiet. Moonlight from outside hit his bed; he stared at it trying to focus on something besides his mates. There noise, the sound of the constant a/c, the sound of Momo’s snore after he was the first to drop off and, Eijis laughter. Finally when everyone appeared to be in their own dreams Echizen laying on his mattress found it even harder to get some shut eye. He moved around trying not to make too much noise but ended being more awake. Around two in the morning he shut off his phone he was going to use for an alarm/time and closed his eyes and drifted off in a pleasant dream. That's when two hours passed outside and his body was ready to get up.

Fuji got out of bed with a small silent yawn. He sat up straight and hit his head on the bottom of the top bunk. His eyes where heavy but Fuji could hear the sound of the shower. He looked at his cell and saw the time five in the morning. Realizing he was still early he decided to take a morning run and then shower. Going outside he could smell wet grass and feel the crisp air of the chilly spring morning. He ran about a mile before heading back. On his way back he saw a small bird with its chest puffed out while calling a song. The bird reminded him of the young prince of tennis (who was at this time still in the shower.) On Fujis arrival to the room he went for his back pack that held his toiletries and got some clothes for the day out. (The team was allowed to wear their own clothes to the camp.) His style in workout attire was simple but on the upper-class side. He walked over to the bathroom door and opened it taking in the pile of steam seeping through the doorway into the coolness of the room. Though the steam was hot the smell was familiar. Did someone use the shampoo that his sister packed him? After the second sniff the answer became more clear making Fuji chuckle a bit.

His teammates were asleep but Kaidou was now up and ready for his daily routine of a balanced workout containing cardio and strength training. After Kaidou, Inou woke up, then Oishi then Takashi, and at some unknown time Tezuka was up and waiting for everyone outside.  
The day was filled with drills and western gourmet meals from the expensive looking menu the camp had. The night came after exhaustion.   
The second night they told some ghost stories. Everyone took forever with the showers but, it was surprisingly the best sleep Echizen had. Maybe because after running up mountains and the rigorous training, everyone was beyond exhausted.

The next morning Echizen was almost last to wake up. His hair was sprawled in every which way. His eyes barely open. He sat up and reached for his toes stretching his back, all his muscles where a bit sore. Most of the soreness was running around the mountain with his Senpais. He could feel the burn along his thighs and rear end. He rubbed his eyes and stared blankly at the room. No one was there. He blinked and quickly peeled off the comfort of the blanket and chills ran down his body. After climbing off the bed ladder clumsily he walked in the bathroom. No one was there. Was he late? He thought. Concerned he put on his shoes quickly and mulled on outdoors.   
His answer was before him. After walking outside still in his pajamas his team stood there in a circle around a trainer. Just his luck when he came loping out the dorm door everyone had noticed. Within seconds Eiji was laughing and Oishi was smiling but also trying to calm his doubles partner. Kaidou hissed and Momo snorted. Fuji chuckled and Takashi meekly let out a kind of laugh. Tezuka looked like he wanted to make him run and the coach smiled. At that moment he was thankful that Horio wasn't there. Horio would've definitely made the moment even more embarrassing. Turning a slight pink Echizen looked away trying to hide his face, though in vain.

"Oi Echizen! You’re still in your sleepwear" Momo so kindly pointed out.

"Ah" Echizen agreed and turned silent still slightly wanting to hide under a rock.  
The trainer turned to him with a small hint of pity for the young boy who had been standing in the dirt in front of the dorm in his night clothes no less.

"Well- let's see I was telling everyone that there is another team we originally invited.. They had declined our offer to stay here for a week. But it seems that they now want to change that and come. Coincidently they are also from Japan." The man slumped his shoulders and took a haggard breath. "The problem is we don't have room for all their players some have to share a room. Now I hate to ask this but if it's okay with you is it alright if they use the extra beds in your room?" The trainer swallowed and pleadingly looked up at everyone waiting for an answer as timidly as possible.

"Ne' so what do you guys think?" Coach Ryuzaki asked.

The team nodded not really thinking there was a real choice to begin with.

“Thank you all so much! And I apologize for the inconvenience!" 

Heh Echizen thought. Even fancy facilities can have situations like this.  
Just when Echizen had gotten comfortable he looked out to the entrance of the camp which was about a mile away towards the east. He wasn't sure but he could almost smell something troubling in the air. Just when he was about to dismiss the thought a bus popped up coming from the direction of the entrance.

“Looks like they're here" the now relaxed trainer stated nonchalant.

Closer and closer the bus got more clear...and fancy. Dread washed over Echizens face and by the time the bus parked meters way it was clear that the team staying would cause him a great headache. The visiting team began its way out the bus.

"Hello all! Hmm… I guess I could deign to sleep in the same chambers as you" Atobe mostly directing his words toward Seigaku’s captain. The smug look on Atobes face made Echizen twitch.

Atobe looked around trying to take it all in. He looked over Seigaku dismissing the faces he didn't care about and proceeding to analyze some to see if they had gotten stronger. Just as he was getting ready to call his younger teammates to get the luggage he spotted an amusing sight.

Echizen Ryoma looked about as miserable as he could get after noticing the monkey kings gaze pause on him. He had almost forgotten what he was wearing and the state of his hair. It couldn’t get any... Just before the thought could be completed he felt a push from behind and landed face first in the dirt below. Pissed he looked over his shoulder at the perpetrator that decided to knock him down. He could hear Atobe snicker and just about every kind of laughter. Calmly breathing trying to remain at peace the young tennis prince pushed the body off of him and sat up knocking the dirt off his clothes, Unbelievable.

"Sorry Echizen" Horio yelled out in his ear. “I didn't see... Echizen!!! How come you are wearing sleepwear out here?" Horio cried looking stupidly shocked, and then proceeding to laugh his obnoxious cackle. 

How unbelievable! Echizen thought about to blow up in frustration. Before anyone else could speak another sentence he rose and sped off inside the dorm and into the room. Thank goodness it was on the first floor.


	3. Romantic Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horio inquires about Echizen's feelings of romance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm this chapter is..idk I was tired when I was writing it but I hope it turned out readable.

That night Horio was slightly dazed, the sight of Echizen Ryoma with his hair tousled about and blushing was actually quite cute. He wouldn't admit it for fear of rejection and embarrassment but he had, had a small crush on the boy since the first meeting. Actually it was around the time the girls in class all fell in love with the prince that he had realized his feelings, but seeing how annoyed Echizen was at being fawned over he decided to keep it to himself. It did sometimes make him jealous though. It was like they could tell him or make him lunch and it was normal but he had to keep it a secret all by himself. Maybe if he was good at tennis the way the captain was or, pretty like Fuji Senpai he would have more confidence. Horio knew that those things couldn't happen though, and had been accepting of the title of the annoying loud one who made beginners mistakes in his tennis.

Atobe was disgusted. Although it was suppose to be a top of the line camp it looked more like a regular training ground. There were bunk beds and small showers. The food was decent but his pallet was a bit too sophisticated for it. He had received a letter months ago inviting him to the camp and he had planned to dismiss it. About a month later his dad came to him though, wanting him to go to the camp and write a thorough review about the place. Knowing his father was actually thinking about partnering with this dump he decided it would be best to just check it out. Maybe if they improved the overall aesthetic the place would go from a 2 in a scale from 1-10, to a 4. Even though he felt this way he was glad that they were serious about training and he even got to share a room with his rival. Another huge plus was the embarrassing display this morning of the snarky little tennis prodigy being humbled before oresama’s vision. This could be pleasant he thought.

Echizen rolled around on the bed after the hard day of practices. He missed his bath and his cat. He couldn't get comfortable either because Horio was staring at him from the next bed over. Their beds were right next to one another and both had to sleep on the top level. He wasn't sure if he was being looked down on (for the events that morning) or simply being observed, either way it pissed him off. To make matters worse Atobe was staying in the same room along with a few other teammates who names drew a blank. Monkey King had been kind to him earlier making Echizen feel chills going up his back. What happened was while taking a shower he forgot his shampoo again and decided he really didn't want to smell like Fuji (he found out later by the tensai). In an attempt to find his shampoo he rushed over to his bed dripping water everywhere he pulled out the suit case from underneath where Momo was laying (probably exhausted). Once he got it he walked towards the bathroom and almost slipped. Today was just not his day. Atobe catching him from behind before he fell back placed him on his feet again. After a few awkward moments the king of all monkeys opened the door for him and walked away. It was strange...well strangely pleasant to see another side of the narcissistic king.

"Na, Echizen. You sleep?" Horio whispered from his bed.

"I'm awake" Echizen was surprised at his own self for answering.

"Are you okay?" Guessing that Horio was referring to the incident from the morning he nodded knowing that he couldn't be seen though.

"Uhh yeah I'm fine" he stated smoothly.

"Sorry I was running to tell Momo Senpai about something but-"

"Just Momo" Momo answered in his sleep startling both Echizen and Horio.

"Ha" Ryoma chuckled at his Senpai.

"Do you have someone you like… romantically?" Horio asked seriously, and interrupting Echizen’s thoughts.

"ahh no not romantically" both surprised that he answered. Echizen questioned himself as to why and, Horio just looked up shocked.

"Why-" Echizen asked but was cut off.

"No its nothing, night'" Horio’s breathing suddenly got lighter with a steady rhythm of inhales and exhales.  
It was a bit impressive to be able to sleep so fast but, Echizen being a bit confused at the conversation from before was too lost to be really impressed. He tried to take a deep breath (not knowing everyone was listening to their conversation.) He wasn't much on romance but he kind of knew somehow that Horio MIGHT have liked him. Sometimes he would look at him the way the girls did. It didn't bother him so much. He really just ignored it since Horio never said anything. And with these thoughts Echizen closed his eyes and slept. 

Okay so last night had been awkward even for the Seigaku team and the guest team from Hyoutei. Hearing Horio ask Ryoma those things made them wish they hadn't ease dropped. Tezuka who unfortunately is a light sleeper also heard the freshman’s exchange from the night before and was pretty good at hiding his reactions. It was something he was use to once he became captain and assuming so many responsibilities. In order for things to run smoothly he had to take it seriously. Even so he was totally unprepared for talks about romance during this camp. He himself was no expert in this. But seeing that the freshman and the little pillar of Seigaku where on about it last night was a bit concerning. He didn't want Echizen dropping his guard over such things. He would have a talk with the two later or perhaps a tennis match would relay his feelings…

Oishi was staring at his captain with a hopeless expression. He could see wheels turning in his captains head.

"Captain is everything alright is your arm okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Ah, I was thinking about how to talk to Echizen about romance." Tezuka said monotonously.

"Ehhhh" Eiji butted into the captain and vice captain talk when he had heard Tezuka actually respond.  
Eiji couldn't believe his ears and looking at his teammates discovering he wasn't the only one. Oishi looked shocked. Kaidou and Momo too. Fuji had an indescribable look and Echizen who hadn't been paying attention was talking to Horio. Echizen talking at all was a bit weird but he did after all have that weird atmosphere going last night with Horio. Wanting to hear what the teams baby was saying Eiji bit down the curiosity of Tezukas situation and refocused on Ryoma.

Ryoma was a bit shocked that Horio wanted to talk to him during practice. It was one thing last night but Horio never really tried to talk to him outside of school, and they were at camp. It was a bit strange.

  

"Are you even listening?" Horio cried out

Echizen with a blank stare responded slowly "ah yeah gomen"

Something did feel off but he wanted to get it over with so he could focus on the practice the trainer gave him to do. He was supposed to do running drills along the court but had stopped for a water break.

"Geez I bet you have no idea what I asked do you?" Horio broke his thoughts with the question.

"Sorry could you repeat"

"Fine, I need to talk with you about something important-"  
Just as Horio had started repeating himself Eiji came loafing around and planted his weight on Echizen’s head.

"Ehh how come you don't have to practice" Eiji teased his junior’s.

“Sorry Eiji Senpai! I'll be going" Horio bowed and left.

Echizen stared at Horios back as he left noticing the slight slump in his friend? He shifted his attention to the Senpai who was bearing down unnecessary weight on him he moved around trying to get comfortable while frowning at Eiji.

"Wahh sorry o' chibi I forgot I was on top of you!" Eiji said loudly in Echizen’s ear.

Eiji was trying to spy on them but got excited after seeing the boy and so he pounced. He wasn't sure what was said but figured it had to deal with last night. His first deduction was Horio was in a love triangle with Ryoma and Sakuna but now he wasn't entirely sure. If two men fight over a girl they don't normally speak pleasantly like earlier.

Fuji felt a bit upset during lunch. His captain had shocked him in ways he himself couldn't really describe. He wasn't sure why but this whole situation was getting on his nerves. Looking over at Horio than at Echizen Fuji just felt more confused. This situation should be amusing. But last night, and this morning just felt tiresome. He wanted to get to the bottom of these feeling before he acted with haste and confronted Echizen, Tezuka, and Horio.


	4. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horio moves fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I am so nervous!! I didn't think anyone would read this but yay! also this is where Horio makes his move and I mean there is a few more chapters afterwards till they are official but yeah. >

Tezuka finished his lunch quickly and got up. His team hadn't really noticed him walk in which was his plan. The lunchroom was busy with a lot of people who had just been training. He was sure everyone was too exhausted to pay him any mind. With that thought he walked over to the vending machine where Echizen had just got up to visit. He looked at the small freshman from behind. Echizen wasn't drinking enough milk.

"Captain, it’s unusual to see you at a vending machine." With a small smirk Echizen had Tezukas attention fully.

"Hmmm let’s play a match after today's practice. “With that statement alone Tezuka walked away while leaving a very happy freshman standing there.

Echizen was brimming with excitement and finished his practices earlier than the others (besides the captain). He had been super tired lately but playing with the captain would change that. He went back to the dorm afterwards since he was the first one he decided to take a nap almost forgetting he promised during lunch to speak with Horio later. Just as that thought appeared so did the other freshman.

"Echizen you forgot right? So I came to you" Horio said with a stupidly satisfied look on his overly confident face.

"Ahh I have a match so can we talk here" Echizen responded and waited for the other party to make his way over to him.

Echizen was lying on his side on his bed motioning for Horio. Truth be told he really wanted a nap instead of this talk.

Horio was having a nervous breakdown inside. The anxiety had been piling up. He wasn’t really ready nor did he want to tell Echizen about his feelings but the more he saw Echizen during this camp, the more his feeling escalated. It was starting to become obvious to others too. After contemplating, Horio did make the decision to talk to Echizen though. He didn’t know if he would confess or just run but, he had made the effort of coming to the room where echizen entered. He was now climbing up to the top level bed where a tired looking Echizen waited. He was shaking with anxiety and yet at the same time feeling slightly relieved he was doing this.

Tezuka had finished his practice before the others and saw how enthusiastically Echizen was and was glad he seemed to be back to normal. Tezuka knew he had to talk with the coach soon so he went off quietly leaving his team to practice. On his way back to the dorm he noticed that everyone but Echizen was still not finished with drills. They all looked incredibly exhausted. While hiding a slight smile the captain went into the room so he could get a racquet just for his game with Echizen. He was almost in the door when he heard a light voice that sounded a little like Horio whispering which was enough to be concerning. He cracked the door shocked at what he saw. The tennis match he was looking forward to was quickly forgotten.

Fuji was finished with his practice and went over to the dorms he had noticed the quick change in Echizens demeanor and noted he was probably going to have another match with the captain. Fuji chuckled to himself remembering the fidgety freshman trying to hide his excitement. It was endearing. As Fuji opened the door to the entrance of the dorms he looked down the hallway seeing a disgruntled captain rubbing the bridge of his nose in between two of his beautiful long fingers. Seeing how distressed Tezuka was Fuji made his way over before being caught off guard. The door to the team’s room slung open and a flushed Echizen ran at full speed out the room into the hall with a tennis racquet and his bag. Not even noticing Fuji. Echizen made his way out the door and into the direction of the courts.

Atobe was staring at the sky his practice had been over and he wanted to inspect the camp some more. The surrounding area was indeed beautiful. Just when he had started walking towards a tree for shade he heard buzzing in his bag.

"Hello it's the one and only Atobe...Tezuka why have you called" Atobe faced tensed but he hid it well when he looked down at the id on the caller.

"I need to ask for a favor" Tezuka started.

It was very; very slight Atobe heard worry in the Seigakus captains voice.

"I'm all ears" Atobe announced.

Even though he really wanted to expose this weaker side of Tezuka, something told him he needed to hear him out.

Tezuka hung up the phone and stared at the door that Echizen had rushed out of moments ago. Fuji was next to him almost in a second with a questioning look.

"What was that" Fuji tried to sound as unaffected as he possibly could. Tezuka saw through it.

"Don't worry too much" and with that Tezuka parted ways and headed to the tennis courts.

Fuji was a little mad. Not just because of the sorry response of the captain he was trying to help but, because a blushing Ryoma bolted out the door looking mortified. It was both cute and a little aggravating. Fuji inhaled deeply trying to calm down. He began walking towards the room and opened the door. He saw a figure crouching on the floor. He walked closer getting more pissed that someone else had made Ryoma flee like that. Upon getting closer to the figure he noticed the identity and immediately placed the palm of his hand on his forehead in slight disarray.

"Horio what did you too Echizen?" The question came out sharper than Fuji had imagined it would.

Horio looked up scared, mortified almost like Echizen. Fuji didn't really get what was going but perhaps it was both parties that did something?

Horio felt the strong aura behind him. He had made it off the bed but tripped while running after his horrified teammate. At first he thought that it was Echizen coming back to hit him, or Kaidou wanting to get him for earlier today when he had hit his snake like Senpai accidentally with a ball. He was both shocked and embarrassed when a foot away was a scary Fuji Senpai. Did he see what just happened!

Atobe was standing there hand covering his mouth as he saw the young tennis prodigy Echizen Ryoma. He was trying to hold in the laugh he had in his throat as the young boy flew across the grass towards one of the courts. He wanted to follow him but since Tezuka asked him for a light warm up he couldn't decline it. It was the first time such a favor had been asked of him, by Tezuka no less.  
Echizen was standing at one of the courts panicked and distressed he had forgotten the excitement for the match instantly but knew that the match was too important to miss. Sitting down in front of the court he needed to warm up. His face he knew was still warm from embarrassment and he wanted nothing less than to climb in a hole. Would the captain still want this match… he would right? Still with that thought Echizen knew that he needed to find someone to warm up with, it would help him concentrate. Just as he thought such things he spotted Momo walking around seemingly aimless.

Momo walked up to an empty court. He had wanted to practice his dunk smash after practice. Almost to the court he noticed a small human in front of said empty court and grunted. Man he thought he could practice here. Just when he decided to walk away and find a new place he heard mumbling come from the small person. But he couldn't hear distinguish anything.

"Momo"

This time he heard his name and looked up.

"Ahh Echizen it's great to see you" and it really was! Echizen was the perfect person to practice with, or to play a game with.

Regaining his focus Momo ran up to the court asking Echizen to play. Echizen agreed and both got on the court. The game was short. Echizen was way off. Momo got a little angry because he wanted a serious game but the kid was missing every shot.

"Oi get serious would ya!" Momo yelled.

But it fell on deaf ears. Echizen was already packing up his racquet and heading towards the dorm. Momo was feeling more upset and considering yanking the boy up and making him play again but decided against it. Maybe he was tired.

Echizen grimaced thinking about his game with Momo. He didn't mean to be distracted but with every flick of the wrist he became more and more aware the hand Horio touched and held on to. He had no choice but to quit the game before it got worse.

Horio and Echizen sat on Echizens bed. Horio slightly embarrassed at Echizen who stared at him inquisitively.  
Echizen was just ready to get the talk over with.

"Uhhmmm" Horio sighed not knowing where to start while an impatient Ryoma huffed in annoyance.

"Umm" Horio couldn't get it out.

At this point Echizen was about to climb down the bed and warm up.

"Like" Horio began.

Echizen sighed, this conversation already started off annoying.

" I like you" Horio closed his eyes waiting for an answer but was met with silence.

Echizen had lost all determination but as what Horio said sunk in he looked down in disbelief that Horio actually confessed. He could feel Horio shivering on the bed from nervousness waiting for him to respond. Echizen swallowed and then looked up. Horio had gotten further away and inching towards the ladder. Echizen caught up in watching had forgotten about the confession briefly and laughed at a nervous Horio who was shaking in the corner of his bed eyes closed like a cornered rabbit. He sighed. Knowing he eventually had to reject him. He had no time for anything other than tennis. And that wasn't going to change.

Horio finally looked up at Echizen who had been looking at him for a minute now. Seeing as how he didn't move Horio began to talk but his words were jumbled. He looked away embarrassed. Just as he looked back Echizen was crawling towards him and straight for the ladder. Horio panicked and touched ryomas hand an attempt to grab his attention. It worked. Echizen looked up. Horio just stared at him and his lips wanting to kiss him. Echizen getting that feeling tried to move but Horios face got closer and his lips trembling. He sat there and closed his eyes inching toward Echizen. 

Echizen felt bad for Horio but he didn't want to be kissed. He was only a few inches from his lips and Echizen was already at his limit of patience. 

Horio paused he could feel the others breath. 

Echizen looking at the boy who made the ugliest kissing face held in a laugh. His impatience disappeared while appreciating Horios bravery. He still didn't want to kiss though. Watching him put all his effort into his face Echizen decided to move in and get this over with. He didn't mind sacrificing a leg to get out the trap. Slowly he pressed his lips together and touched Horios brushing them lightly with his own. 

Horio pressed his lips into Echizens and kept still. He could feel Echizen move a little. Horio didn't want to breakaway so he kept his lips planted in the same spot and turned his head to the side to twist the position a little. 

This caught Echizen off guard and he pulled away. 

Embarrassed, Horio came closer sealing the deal once again but this time kissed him softly and over and over as gently as possible. 

Echizen was Suprised and scared that he didn't hate it. But it did feel good. He opened his eyes and smiled at the face Horio was making it was calm and satisfied. They pulled away and an embarrassed Echizen Looked to the side trying to not blush. He could feel Horios fingers intertwining with his own and shivered at the feeling. He couldn’t exactly look into the eyes of someone he just kissed could he? With that thought he turned his face a little more trying to keep his eyes from revealing how he felt and, out the corner of his eye he saw something that mortified him even more than liking the kiss. He saw his captains face break from the usual smug one. His captain was there; he was there in the hallway witnessing firsthand what just happened. It took his emotions to a new level.

Horio looked a little confused as Echizen stretched across him and onto the ladder to the floor. Echizen practically launched himself out the door and didn't turn back.


	5. Where is your head?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well its a shorter one but I will be ending it after the next two chapters. (next two will be longer..probably)

His shirt was sticky with sweat but Atobe pushed through as he launched his serve toward Tezuka. It bothered him how the Seigakus captain seemed out of it, but it wasn't his duty to ask or shoulder Tezukas issues. Finally after a few minutes Tezuka looked up at Atobe bowed thanked him and walked towards new courts silently. It was both puzzling and annoying but Atobe really didn't have anything to say to capture his attention. Sighing he got the stray tennis balls off the court (something he doesn't usually do) and retrieved his bag and walked in the same direction as Tezuka wondering what the distraction was.

Atobe couldn't believe his eyes! There before him was Echizen and Tezuka preparing for a match. He knew that they played together because Tezuka knew a lot about that freshman’s power. But the thing that Surprised him was how uncomfortable they both were. It was almost painful watching them peek at each other as if they had something to say and then back down and look away as if it were too hard to say. It was pretty suspicious. They weren't the only ones though, Fuji and momoshiro both stood there with the same painful look on their face.

Horio was far but he could see Echizen and Tezuka on the same court. A surge of fleeting jealously welled up and released. He couldn't be mad because he knew that he didn’t belong on the other side of the court with Echizen. He was only fit to be a cheerleader. He looked up at Echizen who was crunching up his tennis racquet ready to start playing. Maybe he could just admire the game from this distance. Even though he felt bad for kissing his crush, Echizen didn't look very affected. He looked so far away... Echizen was far..too far from thinking about the kiss and “even further away from thinking about me” Horio thought.

The game had started and the spectators grew only to Tezukas frustration. He had wanted to say something in the match but was sure it was not right to tell him in front of so many people. There wouldn't be another chance to talk to him like this. He decided to speak discreetly as possible to Echizen witht that thought.

"Where is your head?" Tezuka spoke up surprising the young prince of tennis.

"I could ask the same" Echizen replied but, it was less bratty than usual.

Echizen was right though. They were both playing quite poorly. Tezuka refocused and started playing more precise. Echizen tried to but still seemed to be lacking some of his usual confidence.

"I'll ask again where is your head?"  


Tezuka was more determined to get Echizens attention off romance. But this was without success. Tezuka scored a point that never should've gone past Echizen. Frustration rose in Tezuka more than a little bit.

"Echizen is this what I told you to become!" Tezuka was fed up but he didn't mean to raise his voice to the Surprised Echizen who looked like he'd just been socked in the head by someone close to him.

  

Horio walked closer to the court his crush was playing in. The crowd had grown and it was harder to see with so many people in the way. He was shocked to see Tezuka upset enough to raise his voice. He didn't raise it that much but the look on Echizens face said something else. It hurt a little to see him make such a hurt expression, although it was probably more of his pride than his feelings.

  

Tezuka took a long breath he totally forgot people where around. He shook his head getting himself to calm down.

"Echizen you are worried about earlier right?" It came out as a statement more than a question.  
Tezuka decided to be more direct this time but still didn't want to give out detail in front a crowd.

"Captain!" An embarrassed Echizen looked up to his captain.  
Face showing a bit of annoyance and anger and a tinge of embarrassment.

Echizen looked up at the captain from across the court in disbelief as he got ready to send a twist serve his way. Sure he'd been playing badly but to speak about what was distracting him in front of everyone would make anyone upset. Echizen pouted a bit and calmed down enough to respond before his feelings really showed.

"Is what happened bothering you?" Echizen responded mockingly and obviously irritated.

"No" Tezuka paused picking his words carefully.

Echizen was being a little open which was surprising but good in this case. It is hard to come across to someone who isn’t “really” listening. Tezuka swung his racquet hitting the ball with more emphasis on his words.

"Knowing when to cut things out to better yourself is also a skill" Tezuka was sure his message was clear. 

Horio somehow knew what the captain was referring to and fully agreed. His love would only hold Echizen back and not just on the tennis court either. And besides he knew he wasn't good enough for Echizen in fact the thought had always been there since the beginning. The gap was incredible. No matter how hard he swung his racquet he knew he would still make the same mistakes as someone with no tennis experience. It was a bit disheartening but truth and it might be time to give up on this whole crush thing before Echizen made that decision. Horio closed his eyes remembering the kiss and how it felt. He opened them slowly and began to walk away and, back to the dorm.

Echizen spotted Horio while serving to Tezuka. The game was 5-1 and he knew he needed to get it together. But Horio looking so depressed was bugging him...a little bit (though it didn't really show) when Horio began walking away Echizen fought the urge to say something. He knew that what Tezuka was saying had made him look depressed in the first place, but if he lost, Tezuka would always see him as a weakness.

The game ended 6-2 Tezuka winning but no one forgot how intense the conversation seemed. Although everyone had their theories no one could really ask.


	6. The note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echizen writes a note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the second to last chapter..you may be relieved it inst getting too much longer or maybe not lol.

The next morning Echizen got up early to practice. There was one more week of camp and then they'd leave the U.S. Soil. He slowly drained down the ladder and walked on the cold floor to the bathroom to get ready for his practice. He had taken a shower in the evening and morning but still missed his bath back home. On his way out he looked at the bed next to his where Horio was sleeping up till last night when he switched with someone else. It bothered Echizen that he was being completely avoided but as annoying as it was he had deserved it. He walked up to Horios new bed before leaving and decided to leave a small note. He went towards his suitcase and got the pamphlet for the camp out and a pen he forgot to give back when he registered his name at the office of the camp. He left the note in Horios suitcase hoping he would see it when he looked in it.

When Horio got up he felt off somehow. Totally forgetting he changed beds he blinked a few times at the new view of the room. His new bed was next to the bathroom which could be a blessing and curse. He got up and pushed off the thin blanket he brought from home and went to find the clothes he had set out on his bed so he didn't have to fetch his suitcase. He skipped the shower he usually took put on the clothes and headed out the door knowing he would have to pick up the stray and “lost” balls from the team later.

Atobe was eating lunch when he spotted Echizen by himself under a tree sleep. It was fun to see but he had questions for the little brat since way earlier. He got up and went over to Echizen sitting down on the dry grass that had been in the sun all morning.  
"Wake up brat you can't sleep with your head in the grass it’s gross. Although I'll lend you my lap if you beg" Atobe amused as usual looked down at the boy and his peaceful face. Echizen got up interrupting the thought.

"Please" he said half awake.   
Echizen had meant to say “please leave me alone” but the rest of the sentence was too much effort. Besides Echizen thought, it’s not like Atobe was the type to put in too much effort for anything (hopefully this included waking him up).  
Atobe was startled Echizen was begging! Atobe placed his hands on the boys face and guided him into his lap where a confused and dazed Echizen fell back asleep too tired to argue.

Horio was walking to get lunch with some of the Seigakus regulars when he saw Echizen his Echizen on Atobes lap. Before he could finish that thought Atobe was waving at them to come over. All the regulars Surprised at the scene made their way so they could grasp the situation like noisy grandmas wanting gossip material.

"Our chibi is a player" Eiji gasped between his fingers as of it was the most shocking thing to see the boy asleep on his enemies lap (which it was).

"Echizen" Horio half whined very quietly.

Before another person could respond Atobe sighed and lifted the boy holding him in both arms.

"I was hoping one of you would take him away so which one of you is it? Which one of you will get this kid from me? I have a stain of slobber on my practice shorts!"

Atobe did seem at his limit. His leg had been asleep for the last five minutes and three of those where absolutely disgusting because Echizen started to drool on his light burgundy shorts that he had just bought last month. It was the first time he had worn them even. He did get to see something good though. On second thought it was more than he could handle to have some child smear his overflowing saliva on him. It was absolutely gross. He had wanted to get him off ages ago but, felt bad waking him up if he was that tired.

 

Tezuka was the first to move as he swept up the boy from Atobes arms and sat him down softly.

"Echizen whether you got sleep last night or not you will have to get up" Tezuka put on his most stern and seemingly objective voice.

It startled Echizen when he realized his team was standing there watching him sleep. He was tired but there stares where quite unnecessary. Besides he was always sleeping nothing new. Echizen got up after rubbing his face. He didn't want to be under the sudden surveillance of his team any longer. He patted his shorts to get the grass off. He twisted his hips to the left and the right slowly trying to stretch the muscles in his back. He looked up at the team some were giggling and some just looked amused all except Fuji, Tezuka and, Horio who were avoiding eye contact.

"If you’re wondering why everyone is staring at you in amusement it’s because you were in fact having an intamate moment with ore-" Atobe almost finished his sentence before noticing the look on Echizens face.

Echizen was a bit more than just embarrassed which was the state he had been in for over half the time in this freaking camp. He contemplated walking away smoothly but couldn't move. Looking up at his team again he noticed the few giggles becoming outburst of laughter. It was still embarrassing but he knew not to make it any worse by reacting like an idiot so Echizen closed his eyes and frowned at his friends. Then he suddenly remembered something. Opening his eyes back up quickly searching the team for a certain auburn haired freshman, ah! He thought. Found him!

"Uhhmm hey" Horio spoke first noticing Echizen staring at him. 

Though it was hard to ignore Echizen it was even harder to pretend nothing happened. It wasn't Echizens fault but Horio couldn't really talk right now with trying to maintain a "poker face" which was hardly one to begin with.

Tezuka sighed in annoyance he thought he had already gotten through to Seigakus future pillar. But as he looked over at the two boy’s awkwardly trying to talk again he had grown impatient.

"Echizen, you ate but we haven't we will be going now. Don't get careless." Tezuka knew it would upset Echizen but decided to stick with his choice in word.  
Echizen was tired no that was an understatement! Each night came and went with Horios confession driving him crazy. Each day Horio ignored him and avoided him without a second glance toward him. He asked others on the team but most of them were too exhausted to listen and the ones who weren’t would only talk to him to ask for a match. It was getting crazy. Echizen was really tired its why he sat under that tree, its why he wrote the note, its why even now his brain was racking for ideas to get Horios attention, to get answers, to get the feeling of lips on his own out of his mind.


	7. Conclusion: I still like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay the conclusion of this camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sure there are sooo many mistakes but please enjoy this story....hahaha...

Kaidou had been watching the team practice as he sat down for a two minute break. It was a long week but he knew it had been even longer for a certain freshman who accidently confided in him after lunch.  
Kaidou had been done eating. Normally he would go straight to practice after this but decided to walk around a little. While walking he spotted Horio pacing around the courts.

"Oi, Freshman enough fooling around" Kaidou knew how to get Horio to move.

After a few seconds Kaidou noticed that the little guy hadn't heard him, because he didn't move. Kaidou shook his head and decided to walk up to the first year. As he did Horio became aware of his presence, finally. But as soon as Kaidou was about to speak the kid was already in tears.

"Ahh your crying?" Kaidou was no good at this kind of thing he probably used the wrong words. But again he wasn't good with situations like this.

Horio tried not to cry he really did but when he saw Kaidou he was already on the brink of crying. Around the perimeter of his eyes were wet and ready to send tears down his face. It was a first for him. He had never wanted to SERIOSLY cry in front of anyone on the team. It was a stressful day his hidden emotions where done hiding. The scene with Atobe was enough for him to realize that avoiding Echizen was impossible at this camp and, he would just have to be rejected and move on. He didn't want to make Echizen do this but he also hated the idea of doing it himself. He looked up at the upperclassman that was now extremely uncomfortable and hissing. Horio then took a breath and told his Senpai his story.

Kaidou was pretty shocked after hearing the story. He knew Echizen well enough and was lost for words. It's not as if homosexuality was something he didn't know about but, it was still surprising to find out about such things going on with the first years. He himself was way too dedicated to focus on dating but it's not like he would mind finding a nice girl. Kaidou slapped his cheeks with that thought; it was an attempt to refocus his attention on the distressed first year who had wanted advice. He did give advice but Horio just ran off afterwards. Looking at Horio now he seemed even worse since then (if that was even possible). Horio was picking up the racquets around the benches but his eyes were red and tired.

“I see, but you can't make him do anything." Those were the words Kaidou gave to Horio. He was right and Horio knew that and he knew he shouldn't be putting all of this on Kaidou Senpai either. It was the last part that calmed him down though, when Kaidou senpai told him “it's not like you’re in the wrong either if you like him then just let him deal with it"

Echizen was done with practice and had skipped dinner so he could take a long shower. He knew he would get lectured for this but found consolation in the warm shower. With the amount of mental stress and his confusing feelings not to mention Horio completely ignoring him, Echizen felt like he was going crazy. This morning was weird though he was sure Horio would talk to him after the note but as soon as Tezuka sharply distracted them, Horio just turned away and started off without a word. All afternoon when his team was asking Echizen all kinds of annoying questions Horio just walked off. It was starting to get a little hurtful for the young prince if you wanted to know the truth. He didn't hate the kiss and was even prepared to ask the boy out if he wanted too. But now with Horio rejecting him all that was left was standing in the shower with Horios shampoo and his own thoughts.

"Oi Echizen" Horio whispered.

It was four in the morning and Horio had made his way out of bed towards Echizens as quiet as possible but it almost seemed in vain when Echizen wouldn't wake up. After a few minutes of tapping Echizen on the shoulder Horio decided it was enough. It was hard enough reaching his hand to the top bunk already. As he gave up he heard a grumble. And then another.

"Why would you even try to talk at this time of morning?" Echizen was rightfully grumpy and ready to smack Horio in the back of his head.

"Ah sorry-" Horio stopped and sighed.

"Well I'm up you might as well say it" Echizen answered before Horio could make his way to his own bed.

"Ummm" Horio stammered.  
"Good grief" Echizen thought. Was it going to be this way every time?

"I still like you" Horio said defeated at his own words.

"You must have a lot of nerve." Echizen was a little more than upset at Horio.

"Huh" Horio loudly sounded. It was a habit of his to get loud when he was Surprised.

"If that is how you treat the one you like aren't you too cruel." Echizen had more to say but left it at that.

Horio was shocked. He was sure the conversation would go another way entirely. After Kaidou senpais advice he had ran off to tell Echizen he liked him but was stopped by Tezuka. Tezuka had been walking to the courts and spotted Horio running towards the courts Echizen was in. At that point Tezuka lectured Horio telling him he needed to work on his own tennis if he wanted to support the team alongside Echizen. Afterwards Horio loss his confidence and tuck tailed and ran. It was around the time they got back from dinner that everyone took a shower and fell asleep. Horio couldn't though and everynight after was the similar. He had to get this over with though. Tomorrow was the last day of camp. He would have to start focusing in school after this.

Echizen was sleepy and mad. It was about time Horio responded. Turning on his side towards Horio, Ryoma Echizen took a look at the shocked Horio, He looked really confused too.

"Sorry I don't know how to respond, which was true enough, for Horio.  
"I mean it's true I was being inconsiderate by ignoring you. I hadn't realized that though. I was feeling sorry for myself." Horio was super embarrassed at his own words.

"Even after I wrote that embarrassing note you still have that to say, thats quite unbelievable." Echizen was annoyed at Horios response yet again.

"What note?" Horio wasn't really sure what was going on but he was starting to get more nervous at how unexpected this whole situation was becoming.

Echizen sat up after hearing Horio didn't know what he was talking about. He swiftly got down the ladder and towards Horios suitcase. He unzipped the top and reached toward the side where the note stuck out. He could tell it hadn't been touched till now.

Horio walked up to Echizen who was crouching at his suitcase under the bottom bunk. And saw a small portion of pamphlet. It was the first time he saw it. 

Echizen sighed and unfolded the piece of pamphlet placing it in Horios hand.

"Don't you dare read it until I'm sleep." Echizen didn't want to add embarrassment to the list of his emotions but knew it was kind of too late.

Horio looked at the pamphlet it was probably the corner piece. He began reading the small handwritten message on it completely ignoring Echizens request. He did want to listen but let his feeling take over. He looked up at a frightened Echizen who made it to his bed and was climbing up the ladder when he heard the paper crinkle.

“I don't mind if you want to go out or something” the note read.

Horio laughed out loud. He laughed a little too loud. Both teams had woken up. That night Horio was given the punishment of drinking Inuis new drink mixture along with running laps until they left the camp. It was worth it he thought. He hadn't laughed that hard in a while tears were literally coming down his face. Echizens face was worth it too it was super red. He had shot up in his bed and pulled the blanket over it.

After a week since Seigaku was back in their own country and their own courts. Echizen and Horio started leaving together almost every day. Echizen also got his focus back after the two decided to take it slow. Horio picked him up after practice and they ate, sometimes with the other members but mostly by themselves. Many people did have strong opinions about the two and it was obvious but somehow it still worked out.

Horio smiled as big as possible his whole face shining with the most happiness Ryoma had ever seen. Ryoma shyly looked at him and started to smile brightly too he didn't even realize it himself.  
Horio looked at Ryoma glad to see his smile and pecked a kiss on his lips while cupping his face with his hands rubbing his thumbs on the princes cheeks. In broad daylight the two were in there own lovey-dovey little world far away from worry or any Senpai distractions (they were watching from a formidable distance between the two lovers however.) both were happy and officially each others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it please forgive me for this awkward story (in which Echizen never really says "I like you" back lol).


End file.
